


If that guys got into your blood

by lostinfictionalworlds



Series: Going to the chapel, and we're...(The tales of Alpha werewolf Blaine and his Vampire mate Kurt) [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Blaine's pack, M/M, New love, Vampire!Kurt, alphawolf!Blaine, campfire story telling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4191000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinfictionalworlds/pseuds/lostinfictionalworlds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part three of the Alpha!Blaine + Vampire!Kurt verse'. Blaine tells his pack about his mystery new man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If that guys got into your blood

**Author's Note:**

> Fic title taken from the song Tell Him. This part is set before the first two parts, before Blaine has officially asked Kurt to be his mate.

“Hold up…”

 

“What did you just say?”

 

“He’s a what?”

 

“He’s a who now?”

 

“Wait…he’s a _he_?”

 

Blaine can’t help but chuckle, leaning back against his favourite wedge of tree trunk, hands behind his head as he watches and listens to his pack mates ramble and talk over each other.

 

The sun beams down bright and hot from up in the blue sky over the trees above. It shines down in golden slices through the leaves and branches, warming the gloriously bare, bronzed skinned torsos of seven strapping, young men.

 

“Of course he would be a he you idiot. You not remember that field trip we all took to the city mall back in high school and Blaine was all over that store clerk in the men’s department store?” Wes, the oldest and wisest and somewhat most intelligent and reasonable of the pack speaks up.

 

The others give a nod and make an unintelligible sound of understanding. “Blaine?” Wes starts, settling himself back into his seat on a carved up fallen tree trunk. “Start from the beginning, my friend. Tell us the story you’ve been keeping from us. How did you meet this vampire, this…”

 

“Kurt.” Blaine supplies grinning widely, eyes twinkling. “My Kurt.”

 

*

 

By the end of Blaine’s story the sun is almost set over on the horizon and the pack are still huddled around in their usual spot, in the woods behind Blaine’s cabin-condo. Only now they have a pretty impressive campfire roaring away, with s’mores and meat skewers toasting nicely, and a pretty large hamper of beer filled with icepacks.

 

“So, that’s it.” Blaine slurs, only slightly. “I love him, man. I mean we’ve only been dating for like a month now or something, but he’s it. _It._ I know it. I’ve never met anybody like him before, never will. He’s my mate.” He raises his beer bottle high up above his head, inspects the label pretty thoroughly through squinted eyes for some reason, picks at the corners with his thumb and forefinger as the others watch him in awe as if he’s the most interesting thing in the whole world.

 

To most, he is. The alpha of the pack is the most respected member of the werewolf community. He’s a leader, a protector, a brother, a friend. Blaine became alpha of this pack by bloodline. He was born into a long line of alpha’s, but with his grandfather sadly passing, his father becoming too old and frail to lead anymore and his older brother moving up North to start a pack there, Blaine had to step up to his responsibilities at an early age. And naturally like most situations that Blaine enters, he excelled.

 

The pack is typically the whole werewolf community, elders, women and children. But these guys right here with Blaine, around the campfire with beer and junk food, talking about love and sex and other things that young testosterone filled guys like to talk about, these are his brothers.

 

“You love him? Whoa, man!”

 

“Mate? Oh, wow…”

 

“Good for you man…”

 

“Yeah.” Blaine sighs blissfully. “And the feeding, oh my god you guys, the feeding…” His eyes roll upwards.

 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa…” There’s a collective groan and chuckle, sounds and words of playfulinteruption. “Some things you can keep to yourself dude!”

 

“Wait, hold up. Mate? Does that mean you’re taking him as your omega?”

 

All eyes are now on Blaine as he sips quietly from his bottle, smiling ever so slightly around the rim of the bottle, his golden eyes simmering beautifully accompanied by the glowing embers of the fire pit.

 

“Yeah.” Blaine finally answers, lowering his bottle and reaching forward to take a s’more from the cooling rack by the fire. “I think it does. He’s so special and smart. He’ll make a wonderful omega. If he’ll accept it that is, if he’ll have me.”

 

There are whoops and hollers, catcalls and slaps on backs and shoulders. An alpha taking a vampire for a mate can be somewhat hard to digest for some, let alone making him his official omega. But for these guys- Blaine’s right hand men, Blaine is their main priority and if he’s happy, so are they.

 

“Of course, he’ll have you…”

 

“Who wouldn’t…”

 

“You could serenade him…that always works.”

 

The group erupts into laughter as Blaine blushes and chuckles, all squinty eyes and a wide toothy grin. “Yeah, well maybe you guys could help me?”

 

“No, thank you.”

 

“Not again.”

 

“We love ya bro, but you’re on your own this time buddy.”

 

“Go get your Vamp, dude. And don’t take no for an answer.”


End file.
